


Covers for Hämärä

by Poplitealqueen



Series: Frisson [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Serenus, Fanart, Frisson AU, Other, Umbara arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: Cover art for the fic.





	1. Darkness on Umbara (I Need Things to be Okay Enough for Clofies - Clone Selfies- Okay?)

**Author's Note:**

> Same idea as the cover art for Pulsion, peeps! There will be a cover for each chapter, and this is the first of the bunch. 
> 
> Is this a joke cover? No, it's a I-need-to-smile-after-writing-this-fucking-pain-train cover. If you don't know already, Umbara is pain squared.


	2. Jessix is basically the ship of this fic. Sure, we have Serenus and Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan and Rex, but Jessix is the Together-From-the-Start Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _*continues to quietly put the covers on here as she works on the fic draft*_ It's coming along!


End file.
